bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Katsuki Bakugo
Katsuki Bakugou (爆豪勝己, Bakugō Katsuki) is one of the protagonists and antagonists of Boku no Hero Academia. Appearance He has Ash Brown spiky hair and wears a button shirt with long pants. Personality Katsuki is a very agressive person and bullies Izuku Midoriya, who he also treats in some ways as a rival. He has a superiority complex and wants to be first, to be the best at everything. He doesn't like when people look down on him, as if they were superior ''to him, and gets mad easily. He is extremely arrogant. He also thinks of people such as Izuku Midoriya as an obstacle on his path to becoming the greatest hero. History Past Katsuki and Izuku have lived in the same neighboorhood since childhood and thus, have been childhood friends since their youngest age. Katsuki had always been praised by the teachers and other people, and had always been the best at everything, as he has a powerful quirk. He would always bully Izuku because the latter was "quirkless" and couldn't do anything right. He always felt superior and thought that nobody would ever be better than him. Entrance Exam Arc When walking into the front of Yuuei Katsuki sees Izuku also walking in. He confronts him by telling him to get out of his way and walks passed him. Later in the auditorium in Yuuei, he sits next to Izuku and tells him to "shut it" because Izuku is yelling about Present Mic being Examiner. Katsuki then gets mad when Present Mic tells them that they can't attack other examinees because he really wanted to crush Izuku. Later during Plus Ultra, Katsuki can be seen destroying multiple enemies. Quirk Apprehension Test Arc Katsuki must use his quirk to launch a ball the farthest and get ranked how long strong his quirk is and how useful it is. He uses Explosion and launches it. When he sees Izuku Midoriya use his quirk, he gets really mad. Battle Trial Arc In the arc he is teamed with Tenya IIda and they must stop the other team consisting of Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka. Katsuki ambushes Izuku and uses Explosion on Izuku. Izuku grabs his arm and then throws him on the ground. Rescue Trial Arc Katsuki is approached by reporters, asking him if he is the person from the sludge man incident, but he ignores them. In class, Shouta Aizawa reprimands Katsuki, telling him to stop acting like a 7-year old as he is wasting his talent being like that. At the end of the class elections, Katsuki is angered to see that people voted for Izuku. Quirk '"Explosion"' - The power to make his sweat into something similar to nitroglycerin, then it detonates to create explosions. The more sweat he stores on his bracer, the more powerful the explosion will be. Moves *'"Blast Rush Turbo (Move("': Katsuki throws his hands backwards and that causes an explosion in his palms, to make himself run faster. This move was first used during the 50 meter dash of the quirk apprehension test in Chapter 6. Battles Relationships Izuku Midoriya Katsuki and Izuku are childhood friends but Katsuki always considered the latter as a hindrance, an obstacle, in his path to become the greatest hero. Although he felt he was superior to Izuku, there are times where he had a feeling that Izuku was making fun of him by saving him or "hiding the fact that he had a quirk all this time". Eijirou Kirishima Trivia * Katsuki's nickname is "Kacchan". * He loves spicy food. * He loves mountain climbing. * According to vol 1 omake, Bakugou was supposed to be a natural born genius, very kind and gentle character but the author decided to make him an unpleasant character instead. * He's student no.17 in Class 1-A. * Katsuki ranked first during the Entrance Exam and third during the Quirk Apprehension Test. * His name is composed of "爆"(''baku) from "爆破" (bakuha) meaning "explosion" and "勝" (katsu) from "勝つ" (katsu), "to win". Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Yuuei Students Category:Heroes